


Truth & dare

by p1edra11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hes nice to everyone but jb, Jackson Wang Being An Asshole, Jackson has to many fwb, Jackson wang is bad at feelings, Jaebum can bottom he just hasnt got the chance too, M/M, Popular Jackson, Private School, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers, Sweetheart Jackson Wang, They share jinyoung as a friend, Top Jackson Wang, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: Everyone thinks jb can't be submissive and bottom he wants to prove everyone wrong. So he asks his new roommate to help, but his roommate doesn't want to help him so jb asks mark and jinyoung for advice.Or: jb wants Jackson to fuck him but Jackson doesn't want too ;)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Truth & dare

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't feel like the discription makes what I have in mind with this isn't enough
> 
> So basically basicly after a game of never have I ever jb somehow wants to prove that he can bottom and be a sub but no one believes him lol
> 
> he he asks his new roommate to fuck him but he denies him or what not so he ask his friends they think a dirty game of truth or dare will help convince him
> 
> Back at it again with another story...  
> (Even though i have others waiting for updates. 😔 but like got7 wolo )

✧ NEVER HAVE I EVER ✧

Jb sat on the ground beside Mark who's on his phone playing some game on his phone. They're currently sitting around a makeshift table the younger made out of a wide cardbox they put in the center. Bambam was in the small kitchen getting them drinks while the rest waited. Yugyeom was on his bed on his laptop typing his essay that is due tomorrow morning. Youngjae was just as bored as him. He sat facing jb with his legs crossed and back resting against the side of yugyeom's bed. 

It was Thursday night and he would rather be at home eating popcorn and watching some movies rather than be at yugbams dorm room. for a friends game night. 

Jinyoung still hadn't made it because he was studying at the library. (But they all know what he's really really doing. 😉 😅) 

He sighed, pulling his phone out and scrolling through Instagram. Liking some pictures of his friends and a shirtless photo of Jackson and his friend from soccer practice. (He liked it because he was friends with the guy not because Jackson was in it shirtless and sweaty. PFF he didn't like him like that.)

“Hyung,” called youngjae across from him. 

Both him and Mark looked up from their phones responding at the same time “which one?”

Youngjae blinked at them surprised probably thinking mark would to busy with call of duty to respond to him. He shook his head. “Jaebum hyung,” he said again looking at him with an innocent look in his eyes. Jb frowned knowing it wouldn't be good for him. 

“Oh yeah?” he questioned unsure putting his phone back in his hoodie pocket giving youngjae his undivided attention. Just as he was about to talk though, Bambam appeared with a tray of shot glasses with a clear liquid, but the older knew better it was vodka. A raspberry one he sneaked on campus that his cousin nichkhun bought him when they hung out yesterday. 

Marks had asked him why vodka and not beer, and the younger replied because beer is watered down and gross. This being said when he hasn't even had vodka either, but apparently it's better because it tastes like raspberries. Not knowing that vodka has 40 percent of alcohol in it. And will burn more than a beer. 

Jb picked one up and frowned, scrunching his nose when he got a whiff of the artificial fruity scent mixed with the diluted alcohol. Like a perfume that you can drink instead of wear. It's nauseating and when he turned to Mark who took a glass, and threw his head back downing it in seconds as he put the glass back a pained look on his face with watered eyes ,he wanted to put it down rather than drink the clear liquid.

“Jaebum hyung?” he looked up at an expecting youngjae who pulled him out of thoughts and contemplated the drink in his hands. Putting it back on the table(cardboard box). “Uh?”

He rolled his eyes at him. “I heard you got a new roommate. Heard he's on the soccer and basketball team.” 

“Oh yeah,” Yugyeom said, closing his laptop and putting it aside and taking his seat next to youngjae on the floor. “It's Jackson Wang right?”

“The athlete king?” Youngjae asked with stars in his eyes. “Damn he's so good at everything.”

“even sex” Bambam said jokingly sending jb a suggestively look.

“That gross bam!” Yugyeom said, making a grossed out expression with his face.

He frowned and begrudgingly nodded. “Yes it's him.”

“You don't sound that happy?” Mark said joining in on the conversation, his game forgotten. “Why? he is so hot”

“Yeah,” agreed youngjae. “Why not though everyone likes him he's so nice and funny and a sweet heart.”

Jaebum sighed rolling his eyes. maybe to everyone else but not him. He has lived with Jackson since school had started and that was a month and half ago and hasnt had a single conversation with his roommate. But he guesses that has to do more with their different schedules than anything else. When jb gets back from his classes and work Jackson still isn't home and when he wakes up in the morning Jackson is also not there. Sometimes it feels like he's living with a ghost, there are signs that he Lives there though. Like his food in the cupboards and fridge and his nasty protein drink he leaves in the blender every morning ,that jb has to throw out and wash before he leaves. His shoes at the entrance. Oh and let's not forget the loud sounds his bed partners make every other night. The walls are so thin and sometimes jb get no sleep. Like does he not ever take a break?

Also the only interaction they had was when they met at the beginning of the school year. And that one time he came home early and walked in on Jackson and some girl kneeling between his legs giving him a blowjob, on their couch. Where he watches movies\ dramas and sleeps when he is too lazy to walk the few steps to the bedroom. If walking in on them wasn't bad enough well Jackson used the pillow he uses to sleep on to cover his member. But what's worse is he didn't even apologize. He just told him to get lost and locked him out of the dorm for the night. He saw the girl and she appolozied for what he witness that was awkward is he'll because they had they same biology class and were put into group together. 

It was awkward for him. 

So Mark is right. Jbs not exactly elated that the boy is his roommate. He's such a jerk. And his nice act is that an act. He's an a class-asshole. 

“Whatever..” He huffed. “Should we start the game without jinyoung?” jb asked changing the topic. 

The others gave him questioning looks but shrugged not questioning further. “Yeah he can join when he gets here.” Agreed bambam who now wanted to play whatever game he had planned for them this week. Jb hope it's not seven minutes in heaven again, all six of them can agree it was a disaster. Plus kissing your friends and what not seemed wrong from the beginning, that they all just ended up watching Disney movies in the end. 

“So what you got for us bam?” Asked Mark beside him, leaning on the bed that they used to rest their back on.

“Right well I asked my cousin to get us vodka so we can play never have I ever.” He said with a happy smile. Jb and Mark groaned while youngjae and Yugyeom also cheered with mischief in their eyes. “Who goes first?” He asks and jb and Mark looked at each other with equally scared looks because the maknaes were wild and they might use this against them in the future. 

Nobody raised their hands so they all played rock paper scissors to choose who went first and so on. Jb won the first round with putting paper while everyone put rock. then youngjae, Yugyeom, Mark and bambam and jinyoung will go last since he wasn't there. 

They all prepared to play jb starting. “Never have I stolen from the store

no one taking a shot. 

“Hyung that's lame.” Complained Yugyeom is not happy with jbs never have I. 

Then it was youngjae and he went dirtier than jb expected. Since he thought the game would be innocent. (Its a fanfic what was he expecting honestyly😂😂😂)

“Never have I done the 69 during sex.” jb and Mark took a shot and bambam. Yugyeom was excluded since all he's done with someone was hold hands and kiss on the cheeks. He was a baby after all. 

“I know about me and jaebum but what about you?” Mark asked Bambam, who shrugged avoiding the question. He had a blush on his face, probably implying that they know the person or something. “With who?”

He sighed as he looked at all their faces. “Ugh fine it was chan, and it was one time.” He pouted “are you happy now?” 

“Wow bambam didn't know you were so-” Mark was cut off with the door opening and Jinyoung entering. Taking his shoes off hair messy and lips reddened holding up his backpack since he hasn't gone to his own dorm. He walks with a noticeable wince and limp with each step. His shirt messed up as he took his seat between bambam and Yugyeom. Hissing when his bum made contact with the ground so he rearranged and sits on the back of his legs instead helping a bit. 

They all look at him like he has three heads and he gives them an equally questioning look with one brow lifted. “What?” 

“Had fun studying hyung” Yugyeom commented in a teasingly knowing voice raising his eyebrows suggestively making the raven blush sending a deadly glare at him for what he was insinuating about him. 

“yah! Kim yugyeom, I'll kill you if you don't shut up!!” He warned the other and normally he'd be scared but with his flushed cheeks and glare he looked anything but threatening so they just laughed at the sulky boy. “Whatever let's play.” 

He changes the subject. “It's my turn.” Yugyeom announces and jinyoung let's out an annoyed groan. We all wait for Yugyeom to say he never have I. 

He looks around at all of them and smirks like the little devil that he is. “Never have I bottomed!” He shouts loud, probably the neighbors heard him. He looks proud while he watches his hyungs upset faces. 

Everyone but jb takes a shot as they all take a pained look at the burning liquid before going down their throats. Sending accusing glares at Yugyeom.

“You did that on purpose to make all of us take shots,” accused youngjae not liking the taste of the clear liquid. 

“Not all of us,” Inquired Jinyoung as he pointed at jb with a pout. 

“That doesn't count, jaebum doesn't bottom.” Bambam said seriously. “He purposely attacked us since he's a virgin.” 

“I can bottom.” he blurted out, looking at them. They blinked at him and burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“Hyung don't be silly you can't bottom,” Youngjae denied as he laughed at how ridiculous it sounded “ I mean you and bottom don't go in the same sentence.”

Jb shook his head feeling offended that they didn't believe him or took him seriously.it's true that jb never bottomed but it's not his fault his partners never asked if he wanted too. They just always assumed that he was the top and he never argued because well he was used to it, but that doesn't mean he can't bottom it's not like he never touched himself down there during his private alone time. He only grazed over his hole but that was enough to send him a shock pleasure through his body. 

So in short jb could bottom he just hasn't had the chance to yet.

“Guys I can bottom,”he said again with a more serious tone. Why don't they believe him? 

“I agree with jaebum.” Mark said next to him. Putting his arm around his shoulder pulling jb closer to him. Jb could smell the shots on his breath that he scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Thats only cause you want to fuck him.” Deadpanned bambam. “Anyways, let's continue the game.” He said changing the subject yet again and everyone dropped it was Mark's turn. 

✧✧✧✧

After two more rounds before they ended up watching big hero six like they always do when they hang out and do friends game night. A little past midnight and everyone was falling asleep jb bid his farewells. Walking out of yugbam freshman dorms and heading toward his own building. Reaching it he pulls the glass door and makes up the stairs to his floor. He can see some people still in the halls.

He walked up to his dorm door. lucky for him, he didn't take that many shots. So he was sober enough to walk home while the others were spending the night at yugbams since they took more drinks or were too tired to get up. Or just fell asleep on the floor and were too lazy to walk the distance to their dorms. (Haha me😅😂😂😂😂)

He pulled his keys out of his hoodie pocket and opened the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but a shirtless Jackson with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water trickling down his gold chocolate bar abs was not it. His hair was still dripping from the shower he took and he used his hand to coam those soaked locks back. 

His dark alluring milk chocolate eyes met with his dark chocolate ones and hes not sure what possessed him to blurt out, maybe it was the alcohol from those bitter vodka shots or his sleep deprived brain from all the homework and late night studying, or the fact that his asshole roommate is fucking hot and right out the shower and the moment seemed right, but if you ask him, he will blame it on the alcohol. 

“FUCK ME!” 

✧

✧

✧

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when i was on three hours of sleep so bear with me if its not that good 👉😢👈
> 
> Let me know what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
